


Zumba Class

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: NSFW, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Michael teaches Zumba class and is too busy to go.
Series: Omovember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 4





	Zumba Class

**Author's Note:**

> haha. 150 words. gay.

Day 6:Too busy to take a break

Logically, Michael knew that he could leave. There was no one stopping him, all his students were all nice and would be understanding, but still, he felt like he could not leave. Or rather, he chose not to. 

His fit-bit told him he had just gotten into the range of the perfect heart rate, and he’d be damned if he let his heart drop just so he could pee. 

And so, he waited. All the squirmy energy in his body easily translated to hip movements and dancing. 

And then the end of class came, a bit prematurely at that. It all happened at once. His too full bladder let go and his heather grey yoga pants were drenched. It was all he could do not to slip in the puddle of his own pee. 

At least the women were nice to him on the way out of Zumba class.


End file.
